Vigías del Diablo
by RiriSkull
Summary: Los "vigías del diablo" así llamadas a las personas que nacen con el Ojo de Horus tatuado en su cuerpo. Seto Kaiba deberá luchar contra el odio que siente hacia dichas personas, ya que su ser amado está condenado a ser un vigía del diablo. SETOxYAMI.
1. Chapter 1: Nueva Condena

_**Disclaimer**_: YuGiOh! No me pertenece, si no a su creador Katzuki Takahashi. Si fuera así, créanme que desde hace mucho Yami y Seto hubieran tenido una hija preciosa.

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ Yaoi. SetoxYami. Mpreg. Osea que en el transcurso de la historia habrá embarazo masculino. Si no te gusta no leas por favor. Menciones en contra de la iglesia y el gobierno, así como de la sociedad y la ética.

**Vigías del Diablo.**

Capítulo 1: Nueva condena.

Era extraño. Ese día no había sol, a pesar de que el calor era casi insoportable. Un joven castaño, de unos dieciséis años, descansaba sobre un escritorio de caoba fina. Unas ligeras ojeras estaban pintadas bajo sus ojos, signo de que no había logrado conciliar el sueño por más de unas horas.

A su lado, en una cama enorme, descansaba un muchacho de cabello extraño y mechones rubios. Un paño húmedo estaba sobre su frente, tal parecía que el joven estaba enfermo.

-Seto…-susurró adormilado el joven.

El simple llamado de su nombre bastó para arrebatarle el sueño y acercarse a la cama. Le tomó la mano.

-¿Estás bien? Yami…-susurró únicamente para que el encamado lo escuchara.

-Me duele… Seto… duele mucho…-murmuró apretando la mano del castaño. El dolor en su cabeza era como sentir miles de taladros penetrando sin descanso.

-Ya… pasará. Tienes que descansar, Yami…-pidió el castaño acariciando la mejilla del menor.

-Duele…-gruñó entre dientes. Su mano seguía oprimiendo la mano de Kaiba con fuerza.

Seto preocupó el gesto y sin saber que más hacer para calmar a Yami, decidió soltarlo. Caminó hasta su escritorio y abrió un cajón superior, sacó un frasco de cristal oscuro y enseguida un pañuelo. Vertió un poco del líquido en el paño y sin perder tiempo caminó hasta el menor que seguía sufriendo.

Lo alzó ligeramente y recargó en su pecho. Llevó el pañuelo hasta la nariz de Yami y presionó contra ésta. El menor forcejeó ligeramente, pero apenas duró su batalla… un olor a frutas inundó sus sentidos y nuevamente se quedó dormido.

Kaiba abrazó con fuerza a Yami, sintiéndose la peor persona al obligarle a dormir, como si se quitara del problema de una manera sencilla y menos complicada… ¡Pero no era así! Su corazón se apretujaba con fuerza viendo a Yami sufrir esa esa manera… no podía soportarlo.

Y no tenía una explicación, ningún doctor pudo darle razones al estado de Yami Atem. Todos alegaban que era un simple dolor de cabeza, que pasaría con el tiempo. Pero aquello solo trajo más desmayos y dolores para su compañero.

Llevaba ya dos meses en los que se la pasaba en cama. Durmiendo por culpa de analgésicos y sedantes ya que muchas veces Yami alegaba que le explotaría la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Seto no sabía que hacer… no quería perderlo. No a él… la única persona es ese mundo que le hacía sonreír… que le daba sentido a despertar en las mañanas… Lo único que le quedaba después de haber perdido a su padre hacía un año…

-Te vas a recuperar… lo prometo. –sentenció Seto mirando el rostro pacifico de Yami.

De eso pasó una semana. Pocas eran las veces que Yami estaba despierto o bien fuera de la cama. Seto, para desgracia del menor, debía atender la empresa que su padre le dejó como legado tras su muerte… una que seguía pensando en vengar.

Tomó el periódico que estaba sobre su escritorio. Leyó el encabezado de la primera plana. "Capturan otro Ojo de Horus." Sonrió casi despiadado.

Ya tenía poco más de un año que se supo sobre los supuestos Vigías del Diablo (como la iglesia los hacía llamar). Personas que llevaban marcado en su cuerpo el dibujo de un ojo egipcio. Según creían muchos, él incluido, esas personas estaban malditas. Cargaban con ellos poderes que sobrepasaban a los humanos y eran los causantes de la muerte de muchos políticos importantes o empresarios de alto calibre.

Su padre incluido y ya asesinado por uno de los "Ojos de Horus."

Desde que supo el nombre (aunque no real) del asesino de su padre, se juró a si mismo acabar con todos y cada uno de los portadores de aquellos signos malditos. Los odiaba, más por acabar con lo que él llegó a considerar como una vida pacífica y perfecta.

La puerta del despacho de Kaiba se abrió un hombre alto de cabello platinado que cubría parte de su rostro, entró calmadamente sin ser invitado.

-Pequeño Kaiba. –empezó con un tono de voz meloso y casi entonado –Por fin han llegado los archivos sobre el nuevo dispositivo de hologramas para la nueva serie de plataformas.

Seto quitó sus ojos del periódico y miró de manera fulminante a Pegasus. Maximilam Pegasus. Detestaba a ese hombre. Más por ser el vicepresidente de su empresa casi de manera obligatoria, su padre lo colocó en aquel puesto asegurando que Kaiba necesitaría de un tutor que supiera manejar a su totalidad la empresa y pudiera aconsejarle cuando se necesitara.

Para Kaiba, un total estorbo. Se creía lo suficiente capaz para llevar una empresa hacia el éxito. Pero no podía despedirlo o degradarlo de puesto, al leer el testamento de su padre, Pegasus quedaba como consejero y mano derecha de Seto y si él llegara a faltar, Pegasus podía ser sucesor a la presidencia y ser dueño legítimo de todo.

Frunció el cejo tanto que incluso sintió un molesto dolor de cabeza.

-Me supongo que ya los habrás revisado. –apuntó Seto prestando atención a su laptop, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales preocuparse que sistemas operativos holográficos que seguro ya muchos en su empresa habían aprobado. Debía enfocarse en encontrar alguna cura para Yami…

Pero… ¿Cura para qué? ¿Un dolor de cabeza que fácilmente podía catalogarse como migraña? Una que con simples analgésicos no desaparecía. No, Yami sufría de algo más que un simple dolor de cabeza.

¿Un tumor? Los médicos habían descartado aquella idea tras hacerles las debidas pruebas. No habían encontrado nada… aunque Seto no terminaba de anularlo, después de todo, ciertos tumores tardaban en dar señales de "vida".

-Así es. Todo parece estar en orden y la empresa China quiere saber cuándo cerrarán el trato. Me tome la libertad de adelantar tu respuesta que es obvio será afirmativa. Los programas están en perfecto orden y muestran una excelente calidad en la imagen y realismo.

-Entonces cierra el trato y retírate. Estoy ocupado. –sentenció el castaño sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla. Pegasus frunció el cejo sintiéndose ofendido. Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la salida. Tiempo al tiempo… nada más.

Pasó parte de su tiempo buscando en internet, llamando a médicos de otros países, preguntando a especialistas… pero nada. Los datos que Kaiba daba sobre los síntomas de Yami Atemu no decían nada sobre algún riesgo de vida o muerte. Lo más cercano era un tumor. Según muchos especialistas habría que esperar a que el tumor apareciera, de momento no podían hacer nada…

Yami tendría que conformarse con pastillas y anestésicos para anular un poco el dolor. Cerró su computadora con fuerza, casi podía jurar que había roto la pantalla, pero no le importó… se sentía impotente… un inútil por no saber cómo ayudar a la persona que amaba.

Aquello no era nuevo para Seto, conocía a Yami desde que ambos cursaban la secundaria. Y el amor se fue dando… pero parecía que únicamente de un lado… Yami nunca mostró más que sincera amistad por el castaño… fuera de eso, Seto se había resignado a guardar sus sentimientos y estar ahí para el tricolor.

¿La familia de Yami? Un total misterio. Un día simplemente llegó y se quedó viviendo en su casa. Nunca preguntó nada… y Yami nunca le dijo nada…

Así había quedado… pero de repente la duda le asaltó y las ganas de conocer sobre la vida de Yami no lo dejaban en paz.

-No me queda más que resignarme… ahora ni hablar puede. –susurró Kaiba sin dejar de lucir preocupado. Se puso en pie, necesitaba saber cómo seguía Yami.

* * *

-¡AAH! –un fuerte grito perturbó a la mansión. En la habitación que Yami ocupaba, varios enfermeros intentaban sujetar a Atemu. El chico parecía poseído; se sujetaba la cabeza de manera constante y jalaba sus cabellos como si intentara arrancarse el cráneo. El doctor en turno preparaba un tranquilizante. De seguir así, Yami podría lastimarse de gravedad -¡DUELE! ¡QUE PARE! ¡QUE PARE!

-¡Doctor! –demandó un enfermero sujetando la cintura del menor, otro enfermero intentaba quitar las manos del paciente de la cabeza, para evitar más lesiones. El doctor terminó de preparar la jeringa e intentando ser cuidadoso y rápido, logró penetrar en el brazo de Yami.

El tranquilizante no tardó en hacer efecto. Poco a poco Yami dejaba de gritar y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Varias lágrimas bajan de sus ojos, al parecer el dolor era demasiado para poder aguantarlo despierto.

-Seto…-susurró tras quedarse dormido de nueva cuenta.

Los enfermeros suspiraron aliviados y tras acomodar a Yami en la cama se miraron entre ellos.

-Doctor…

-Vámonos. Dormirá muchas horas. La dosis que le inyecté fue muy alta. –apuntó el médico –Esperemos que con esto… el joven Atemu pueda olvidarse de ese dolor.

Los enfermeros asintieron, pero antes de que lograran salir del cuarto, Seto Kaiba había entrado. El reloj pegado a la pared marcaban las cuatro de la tarde. Muy temprano para que el castaño estuviera en casa, pero aquello ya parecía rutina… desde que Yami había empeorado se la pasaba de más en la casa, vigilando cualquier cosa que el menor pudiera necesitar.

-Kaiba-san. –apuntó el médico. Su tono de voz denotaba sus malas noticias.

-¿Otro ataque? –pregunto centrando su atención en Yami. El doctor asintió.

-Lo siento, hacemos todo lo que podemos, pero tal parece que las medicinas comunes no son suficientes para tratarlo. Esto ya es algo que supera todos nuestros avances.

-Tonterías. –sentenció el joven empresario. Se hizo paso entre los enfermeros y miró a Yami dormir. Notó los rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos. Seguramente aquel ataque había sido muy fuerte –Retírense.

No necesitaba mediocres en aquel cuarto. Después de ser dejado solo, Kaiba tomó la mano de Yami y la acercó a su mejilla. Era tersa… la piel de Yami siempre había sido suave y tibia al tacto. Pocas eran las veces que podía disfrutar de tan dulce roce…

-Una pista… algo… tú debes saber que te ocurre…-susurró Seto. Su timbre de voz estaba cargado de congojo y dolor. Soltó la mano del pelirrojo. Debía calmarse, no perder la poca esperanza que su corazón guardaba por la pronta recuperación de Yami.

Tomó el control de la televisión que descansaba en el cuarto de Yami y la encendió. Total… no le quedaba de otra más que ver pasar el tiempo…

Y sinceramente encerrarse en sus pensamientos comenzaba a ser una idea malsana. Luego comenzaba a conjeturar, suponer y frustrarse al no encontrar una respuesta al estado de Yami.

Pasaba los canales sin mucha atención. Todo era lo de siempre, programas de entretenimiento, chismes, caricaturas, noticias nacionales… se detuvo en un noticiero. Parecía una especie de protesta. Cuando notó el montón de pancartas, cartulinas y tatuajes tachados que todo el mundo traía se dio cuenta de los motivos de aquella "marcha".

Eran protestantes. Personas que deseaban la aniquilación total de los malditos. Sonrió y se recargó mejor en la silla. Sería divertido ver como expresaban toda su discordia y odio hacia los supuestos Vigías del Diablo. Muchos les temían, no se metían en las disputas por temor a ser condenados al infierno; pero otros, los menos creyentes de que existiera un infierno o un cielo, no se tocaban el corazón para hacerles pagar cada muerte que fuera publicada, aún si no tuvieron nada que ver en ella.

Tal parecía que estaban a punto de aniquilar a uno. Seto se preguntaba ocasionalmente el porqué del morbo de grabar tal homicidio. Era obvio que los medios de comunicación no parecían caer en cuenta de la terrible falta hacia la moral pública que ocasionaban. En la pantalla se vio como un hombre ya algo grande caía al suelo y entre toda la muchedumbre lo pateaban sin descanso.

_-¡Maldito demonio!_

_-¡Merece la muerte!_

_-¡Vamos a acribillarlo!_

Sonrió ligeramente complacido. Esperaba ansioso poder ver aquello. Que las cámaras no se pusieran puritanas y decidieran dejar de grabar. Apenas entre la multitud logró ver a alguien que sacaba una pistola y disparaba a quemarropa hacia la espalda del condenado. Varios gritos de miedo y otros de júbilo se escucharon.

Yami abrió sus ojos sintiendo verdadera pereza. Buscó a su alrededor y encontró a Seto dándole la espalda. Sonrió sintiéndose feliz de tenerle cerca. Quiso decir algo pero el sonido de otro disparo lo hizo callar y sus dudas crecieron al escuchar como Seto reía en murmullos.

¿Qué estaba viendo el castaño? aún con la mirada nublada y soñolienta intentó enfocar la televisión.

El sujeto que estaba siendo torturado por los ciudadanos tenía un signo en la frente. Era el ojo de Horus… según había escuchado a Seto, aquellas personas eran malas o enviados del diablo, algo así, no lo recordaba y el dolor de cabeza estaba regresando. Otro disparo y la risa de Kaiba lograron llegar a sus oídos.

¿Era feliz viendo como acribillaban a un ser humano? Yami no podía entenderlo, más bien… no quería entender.

-Ahora son los ciudadanos quienes han decidido tomar acciones con sus propias manos. Al parecer se cansaron de que el gobierno no ponga un alto contra todos los crímenes que están ocasionando estos "Vigías del Diablo." –anunció un reportero mientras se seguía grabando la cruel y cruda matanza que tenían contra el pobre hombre. Ya no se movía…

Yami se llevó una mano a su frente.

-Seto…-llamó apenas en murmullos, haberse despertado no había sido buena idea.

Kaiba volteó enseguida y notó a Yami cubriéndose la cara. Se alarmó y no dudó en acercarse a él.

-Aquí estoy… tranquilo.

-¿Dormí mucho? –preguntó intentando ignorar el terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Demasiado. Ya pareces un oso de tanto que duermes. –dijo cariñoso el mayor acariciando la mejilla del tricolor.

Sonrió apenas con fuerza.

-Lo siento… aún tengo sueño…-susurró. Otro balazo se escuchó. Yami frunció el cejo molesto –Apágalo.

-Deberías verlo. Al fin la gente está haciendo algo para sacar toda esa basura de la ciudad. –apuntó Kaiba fijando su vista en el cadáver que era el portador del tatuaje.

-No soy un maldito insensible como tú. –sentenció Yami alejándose del castaño y dándole la espalda. Aquello le costó un fuerte mareo que intentó ignorar.

Seto se molestó ante aquella actitud.

-¿Para qué los defiendes? Sabes que son unos asesinos. ¿Acaso sientes pena por ellos?

-¿Tú no? –miró por encima de su hombro a Kaiba –Son humanos, como nosotros, Seto. No puedo creer que disfrutes viendo como los maltratan y mutilan por placer.

-Es lo que se merecen.

-Estás cegado por la muerte de tu padre. Madura, por Dios. –sentenció el pelirrojo.

-¿Acaso te molesta?

-Me enferma tu actitud.

-Sabes que puedes largarte de aquí. Si tan mal te pongo, vete de mi casa. –sentenció el castaño.

Yami afiló la mirada y tras sentarse en la cama con mucho esfuerzo miró resentido al mayor.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo…

-Y tú sabes que no tendré compasión con ninguno de esos malnacidos. Si tengo a uno de ellos en frente no dudaré en matarlo. –apuntó Kaiba.

Atemu frunció más el cejo.

-Lárgate. Escucharte me da más dolor de cabeza. –sentenció el pelirrojo tras darse media vuelta y arroparse hasta la cabeza.

-Como quieras. –y sin más, se fue del cuarto apagando la televisión antes.

Yami espero a estar a solas. Soltó un molesto suspiro y cerró los ojos. La jaqueca estaba empeorando, pero no quería pedirle nada a Seto. Prefería aguantarse el dolor a tener que soportar su actitud egoísta.

-Diablos… siento que la cabeza se me partirá en dos.

Al día siguiente, Kaiba caminaba en dirección hacia el cuarto de Yami. No lo había visto desde ayer en la tarde que habían discutido sobre el asesinato de aquel sujeto. Tampoco quería estar enojado con el pelirrojo todo el tiempo. Yami ya tenía bastante en que ocuparse y dudaba mucho que si quiera le prestara atención a su pelea de ayer.

A pocos pasos para llegar al cuarto de Yami, notó como una enfermera salía corriendo. Parecía asustada. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Seto se quedó parado por unos segundos, reaccionó al escuchar el grito agudo de Yami. Corrió hacia la habitación.

-¡YAMI!

Estaba boca abajo, sujetando su cabeza mientras que un brillo dorado parecía resaltar de entre sus manos. No había nadie en el cuarto y la bandeja con comida estaba regada en el suelo. Al parecer la enfermera la tiró cuando salió corriendo.

-¡Yami! ¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué está pasando? –le tomó de los hombros intentando encararlo -¡Yami!

-¡Mi cabeza! ¡Seto, mi cabeza va a estallar! –chilló el pelirrojo apretando sus manos hasta el punto que sus nudillos se ponían blancos. Varias lágrimas cayeron a la cama. El dolor era insoportable.

Kaiba logró recostar a Yami bocarriba, el brillo comenzaba a desvanecerse, adquiriendo cierta forma. Una que dejó a Seto paralizado y con las manos temblando. Los quejidos poco a poco disminuían y las manos de Yami resbalaban pensadas a cada lado de su cabeza.

-N-no…-susurró apenas con voz. La incredulidad no cabía en su cuerpo. No encontraba razón lógica a lo que era obvio estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. ¡Yami tenía el Ojo de Horus en la frente! Aquello tenía que ser una broma… una de muy mal gusto.

La respiración del menor poco a poco comenzaba a regularizarse. Tragó sintiendo la boca seca y sus ojos intentaron abrirse. Aún sentía punzadas en la cien, pero ya no eran tan insoportables como las veces pasadas.

-Seto…-susurró apenas con voz. Su visión era borrosa y no podía distinguir sonidos. Un zumbido molesto los opacaba.

No podía tener a uno de "esos" en su hogar. ¡Debía matarlo! ¡Yami ahora estaba maldito por culpa de aquel signo!

El doctor, junto con dos enfermeros, entraron al cuarto. Se asustaron justo cuando reconocieron el ojo que descansaba en la frente de Atemu.

-¡Llamen a los guardias! –gritó el médico sin atreverse a entrar al cuarto.

Yami logró sentarse en la cama, aún estaba mareado y algo confundido.

-¿Qué… ocurre? Seto…

Kaiba reaccionó apenas segundos después de escuchar su nombre. Notó como Yami le miraba. Estaba confundido y no era para menos… desconocía lo que había en su frente. Pero aun así… ¡Él debía matarlo! Por culpa de esos sujetos… su padre…

-Seto… ¿Qué pasa? –insistió Yami logrando bajarse de la cama, pero tropezando por sentir sus piernas débiles -¡MALDICIÓN, DIME QUÉ PASA!

El castaño se puso en pie y recobrando su actitud fría y desinteresada, le aventó un espejo al menor.

-Desgraciados…

Yami escuchó el sonido sordo que había echo el espejo al caer contra la alfombra del suelo. Con su mano temblorosa lo tomó y se miró en él.

Sus ojos rojos adquirieron un brillo más fuerte y sus pupilas se dilataron hasta parecer dos puntos negros. Su frente… él era…

-N-no…

Ahora entendía la actitud de Kaiba. Tenía que matarlo… después de todo él lo había dicho días atrás.

_**Y tú sabes que no tendré compasión con ninguno de esos malnacidos. Si tengo a uno de ellos en frente no dudaré en matarlo.**_

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y una sola pregunta inundó su mente. ¿Por qué?...

Tres guardias llegaron enseguida y con pistolas en mano apuntaron a Yami, éste no se atrevía a verlos. Seguía conmocionado y pensando en las mil y un posibles muertes que seguro Kaiba no dudaría en darle.

-Lo siento…-susurró apenas con un hilo de voz. Sentía que le había fallado a su compañero –Lo siento…

Kaiba reaccionó por la simple mención de esa frase. ¿Yami se culpaba de algo? ¡No, claro que no! Yami no tenía la culpa de nada… ¿verdad? Aquel signo… no probaba nada… ¡¿Verdad?

_**-Le dicen el amante de las computadoras…**_

_**-Pobre diablo, no tiene amigos. Cree que el mundo se resume a su laptop.**_

_**-Estar tanto tiempo ciclado en una computadora hará que pierdas el sentido de la vida. Soy Yami Atemu, ¿Y tú?**_

-¡No te muevas o disparamos!

Aquel grito lo sacó de sus recuerdos. ¿Cuándo se había sumido en ellos? Desechó las dudas y corrió enseguida junto a Yami, lo tomó en brazos y sin encontrar más salida que la ventana, se fue directo contra ella rompiendo el vidrio de ésta con su propio cuerpo. Los guardias quedaron impactados por minutos. Incrédulos de lo que su jefe había hecho.

-¡Secuestran al joven Kaiba! –gritó el médico quien seguía en la habitación -¡Rápido, cierren todas las puertas! ¡No dejen que tome algún carro o jet! ¡No podemos dejarlos escapar! ¡Podría matar al joven Kaiba!

Uno de los guardias sacó su móvil y marcó un número en particular.

-¿Diga? –se escuchó la otra voz por la línea.

-¡Señor, el joven Kaiba ha sido secuestrado por uno delos Vigías del Diablo!

-¡Pero qué horror! ¡No dejen que se escape, Dios no quiera y lo termina matando! ¡Comiencen una búsqueda exhaustiva! ¡Si perdemos al Joven Kaiba sería terrible!-Soltó Pegasus tratando de ocultar en su voz aquella repentina alegría que lo inundó de repente.

-¡Eso mismo haremos, señor! –y se cortó la llamada.

Pegasus dejó el teléfono en su sitio. Tomó la copa de vino que descansa a su lado y la alzó al aire.

-Pero que conveniente resultó ser esto. El pequeño Kaiba ha sido secuestrado. –sonrió de manera alargada –Ahora, solo tengo que encontrarlo antes que los demás…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Nota de la autora**_: ¡Wola, si es que alguien aún lee fics de YuGiOh XD! Esta historia ya la tenía pensada y había subido una versión que sinceramente no me agradaba mucho, pero quise probar. Se la enseñé a un amigo y enseguida se puso a trabajar en mejorar la trama y salió esto. Combinación de ambas mentes XD.

Ojalá les guste y le den una pequeña oportunidad. ¡Dejen un review! =D.


	2. Chapter 2: Huyendo

_**Disclaimer**_: YuGiOh! No me pertenece, si no a su creador Kazuki Takahashi. Si fuera así, créanme que desde hace mucho Yami y Seto hubieran tenido una hija preciosa.

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ Yaoi. SetoxYami. Mpreg. Osea que en el transcurso de la historia habrá embarazo masculino. Si no te gusta no leas por favor.

**Vigías del Diablo.**

Capítulo 2: Huyendo.

Siendo la oscuridad su amiga y la luna su aliada por esconderse entre las espesas nubes de lluvia que esa noche cubrían la ciudad, Seto Kaiba había logrado burlar a un par de policías. Con Yami aún débil y ese tatuaje en su frente, debía ser muy precavido.

No podía negar que sentía odio y casi repulsión por saber que era Yami quien tenía que cargar con el ojo sobre su frente. No podía evitarlo. Era casi como un odio nato, que sin él quererlo se apoderaba de sus sentidos, cegándolo de la realidad y centrando todas sus fuerzas en eliminar a la plaga. Pero a Yami…

-Bájame, Kaiba.

La voz de Yami lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se detuvo tras entrar a un callejón oscuro. No bajó al pelirrojo, al contrario, lo pegó más a su pecho.

-Aún estás débil. Has estado encamado por muchos meses. Tus piernas…

-Bájame, Kaiba. No quiero repetirlo otra vez. –ordenó Atemu. Kaiba frunció el cejo tras sentirse ofendido.

-Como quieras. –bajó a Yami, aun teniendo cuidado de que éste no se lastimara o cayera por el peso que posiblemente no podría sostener. Atemu posó sus dos pies contra el suelo. Sus manos se apoyaron contra la húmeda pared del callejón, aún podía sentir las de Seto sobre su cintura, seguro previniendo alguna recaída de su parte.

Sostenerse le costaba demasiado, pero no planeaba dejar ver lo débil que se sentía y el descanso que sus piernas buscaban.

-Ya puedes irte. –sentención.

-¡¿Qué? –aquello sorprendió tanto a Kaiba que incluso un ligero tono de miedo no pudo esconderse.

-Ya oíste. Si te ven conmigo pueden creer que eres un Vigía también. –apuntó Yami sin darle la cara a Seto. Aún ardía un poco el tatuaje en su frente.

Kaiba analizaba las palabras de Yami. ¿Dejarlo ahí? Como si nada. Yami debería estar loco si pensaba que Seto Kaiba lo dejaría a su suerte.

-No digas idioteces. Anda, tenemos que buscar donde estar seguros. –tomó el brazo de Yami, pero éste lo rechazó enseguida.

-No te necesito, Kaiba. –gruñó entre dientes y sujetándose del muro. Casi caía.

-Yami, no es momento para hacerse el independiente. Tu cuerpo está muy débil, no vas a llegar muy lejos tu solo.

-Algún lado debo de llegar. –escuchó las sirenas de la policía. Yami giró el rostro y notó los colores azul y rojo revoloteando muy cerca de ellos. –Rayos…-intentó correr, pero sus piernas le fallaron haciéndolo caer.

Kaiba se arrodilló junto al menor y lo volvió a tomar en brazos.

-Idiota… pero no te gusta hacerme caso.

-¡Suéltame, Kaiba! –demandó Yami intentando empujar al castaño para alejarlo de él.

-¡Cierra la boca, vas a conseguir que nos encuentren! –bramó el castaño tras taparle la boca a Yami y esconderse entre algunos botes de basura que estaban en aquel callejón.

Yami intentaba destapar su boca. Seto estaba usando demasiada fuerza y empezaba a molestarse con el castaño. Tuvo que aguantar una oleada de maldiciones al notar una sombra acercándose a ellos. Su cuerpo se tensó y casi por inercia se pegó más a Kaiba. No podía evitar sentir miedo… si lo encontraban iban a matarlo. ¡Junto con Kaiba!

Kaiba encorvó su cuerpo, como si aquel gesto pudiera ayudarle a fusionarse con las paredes húmedas del callejón.

-¿Viste algo? –preguntó una voz gritando.

-Quiero revisar el callejón. Me pareció ver una sombra. –apuntó el policía mientras paseaba su linterna por los botes de basura que tenía cerca.

'Vete… vete… no encontrarás nada… vete.' Rogaba Kaiba en pensamientos. Inconscientemente pegaba más a Yami contra su pecho y éste tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Parece que no hay nada. Tal vez lo imaginé. –se dijo el policía. Apagó su linterna y regresó al automóvil junto a su compañero.

Kaiba sintió que pudo volver a respirar al escuchar las llantas derrapar y alejarse del callejón. Soltó a Yami y se dejó recargar en la pared.

-Estuvo cerca…

Yami le ignoró. Se intentó poner en pie lográndolo después de varios intentos. Apoyó sus manos en la pared.

-Debo irme…

-No sigas con eso. –apuntó Kaiba afilando la mirada.

-No te estoy preguntando, Kaiba. –caminó dos pasos y ya sentía que sus rodillas se doblaban –Regresa a tu mansión. Después puede ser más peligroso.

Seto se puso en pie. Tomó a Yami del brazo y para evitar que se cayera, pasó el otro brazo por la cintura del menor. Lo pegó a su pecho. Yami sintió su corazón latir fuerte y rápido contra su pecho. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y un molesto calor le golpeó el rostro.

-K-Kaiba...-fue lo único que logró articular Yami por la impresión.

-Sigues muy débil. No pretendo cargar en mi conciencia tu patético estado.

Yami suavizó el gesto y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Seto. Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos. No podía evitar que un sentimiento de protección lo llenara por completo.

-Pero tu empresa…

-Ya veré como me comunico luego con Pegasus. Ahora me importa más tu salud.

Atemu ya no objetó, total… conocía a Seto y cualquier oposición que tuviera Kaiba la refutaría con algo mejor. No le quedaba otra opción más que hacerle caso al castaño.

Kaiba lo cargó en vilo y continuaron caminando.

-Creo que peso menos si me cargas en tu espalda. –sugirió Yami cerrando sus ojos -¿No?

-Tal vez. –pensó unos segundos Kaiba. Acomodó mejor a Yami contra su espalda y el menor pasó sus brazos por el cuello del castaño -¿Mejor?

-Algo. –dijo con el afán de molestar a Kaiba –Tu espalda no es tan cómoda. –pegó más su pecho contra Seto -¡Y puedo sentir los huesos de tu columna!

-Si vas a seguir molestando te aventaré al primer bote de basura que me encuentre. –amenazó el mayor dibujando una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

Yami siguió con la mirada un pequeño bote de basura.

-Ya pasamos uno.

-Cierra la boca.

Reprimió una risilla. Cerró sus ojos intentando relajarse un poco, sin embargo, el ligero ardor en su frente le hizo recordar él motivo de su huida. Él era la razón por la que ahora Seto también era perseguido.

* * *

En ese momento, en la oficina principal de la corporación Kaiba, la luz estaba encendida, cosa rara ya que pasaban de las once de la noche y con todos buscando al jefe de la empresa, nadie se había quedado en ella, salvo Pegasus, sentado en la silla que originalmente le pertenecía a Seto Kaiba. Meneaba con gracia una copa de vino mientras que en sus labios la misma sonrisa orgullosa seguía pintada.

Tocaron a la puerta y tras el permiso de Maximilam, uno de los guardaespaldas de Seto entró a la oficina.

-Señor Pegasus…

-¿Han sabido algo del joven Kaiba? –preguntó Pegasus con angustia mal fingida. El guardaespaldas negó con semblante preocupado.

-Los policías siguen buscando y ya algunos miembros de la misma corporación han tomado la búsqueda para abarcar más terreno en la ciudad.

-Bien, llamen a la prensa, televisión y radio. Todos deben saber sobre el secuestro del joven Seto Kaiba por uno de los Vigías del Diablo. Todos saben cómo es el chiquillo, quiero al escuadrón de la corporación buscándolo y a los medios lanzando la noticia ¿Queda claro?

-Pero señor… ¿No lo ve poco conveniente? Si la prensa se entera de que ahora no tenemos quien nos rija, la competencia podría desbancar a la Corporación Kaiba.

-¿Quién dijo que no tenemos un presidente? –el guardaespaldas le miró dudoso –Siendo yo el vicepresidente de la empresa, es mi deber pasar a la presidencia para evitar que la Corporación Kaiba sufra decaídas.–Pegasus afiló la mirada, casi penetrando en la mente del guardaespaldas.

-Señor… está diciendo que…

Pegasus sonrió victorioso.

-Por el momento ocuparé el lugar del joven Kaiba, viendo por la seguridad de la empresa. Y ordeno efectuar una rueda de prensa para darlo a conocer, así como el estado de nuestro presidente.

El guardaespaldas asintió y tras hacer una reverencia salió del despacho que ya no le pertenecía a Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Ya estaba completamente dormido. Sus brazos colgaban a cada lado del rostro de Seto y su mejilla descansaba en el hombro de éste.

Kaiba seguía corriendo sin rumbo definido. Quería alejarse lo más que podía de los parámetros de la corporación Kaiba. Barrios bajos seguro serían suficiente despiste.

Sus brazos le ardían. Ya llevaba algunas horas cargando el peso de Yami y necesitaba un descanso urgentemente. Buscó algún callejón que se viera olvidado y ahí decidió descansar. Acomodó a Yami a su lado y Kaiba se dejó caer pesadamente contra la pared.

-Solo una hora… nada más…-se dijo a sí mismo. Cerró sus ojos y un largo suspiro salió de su boca. Frotaba sus brazos intentando regularizar su circulación. Yami se recargó en el hombro de Kaiba, inconscientemente buscando un poco de calor. Sin quererlo, el castaño también se fue quedando dormido.

Después de todo… una hora no era demasiado. Una hora es perfecta para recobrar energías y seguir escondiéndose… su cabeza cayó de lado junto a la de Yami y la respiración lenta y tranquila era la clara evidencia del sueño cubriendo a Kaiba.

La sirena de una ambulancia lo sacó de manera abrupta de su sueño. Miró preocupado a su alrededor y notó como la camioneta blanca del hospital pasaba junto al callejón. Kaiba soltó un respiro de alivio. Se llevó una mano al rostro sintiendo como el cansancio aún no se iba de su cuerpo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? –se preguntó justo cuando revisaba su reloj de muñeca. Ni la hora había completado. Gruñó molesto, ya eran las dos de la mañana. Debían seguir.

Volvió a cargar a Yami tras su espalda, más el movimiento despertó al pelirrojo.

-Seto ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó rascando su ojo aún con voz adormilada.

-Nada, simplemente me detuve a descansar. –declaró el mayor acomodando a Yami en su espalda –Tu duérmete. Aún nos falta mucho para estar seguros.

-Ya no tengo sueño. Además… ¿qué hora es?

-Las dos de la mañana.

-¿Las dos? –pensó un momento y se enderezó –Bájame, Seto. Ya descansé mucho, puedo caminar.

Pero el castaño le ignoró y continuó caminando. Yami frunció el cejo.

-Seto, bájame. –insistió jalando unos mechones castaños del mayor –Anda, ¿Qué? ¿Falta mucho para llegar a dónde vamos?

-Espero que no. –apuntó Seto mirando en ambas direcciones de la calle y pasando a prisa por ella.

Yami alzó una ceja extrañado de la incertidumbre de Seto -¿A dónde vamos?

Kaiba tragó con dificultad y mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Seto? ¿A dónde vamos? –repitió, dejando de jalar el cabello del castaño.

-No tengo idea… solo quiero encontrar un lugar seguro.

-Estás loco, Kaiba. ¡Bájame en este momento! Vas corriendo hacia cualquier dirección, no seas inconsciente, nada más te vas a agotar.

-¿Inconsciente? Eso sería si nada más me dedicara a correr esperando ser rescatados de la nada. –sentenció Kaiba deteniéndose detrás de un árbol.

-Seto, en serio… -comenzó tragándose un poco de su orgullo para hacer entrar en razón a Kaiba -, puedo caminar. Si tú sigues así…

Seto miró de reojo a Yami, esperando con ligera ansia que su compañero siguiera hablando. ¿Estaba preocupado por él?

El silencio que Yami había impuesto comenzaba a ser molesto e irritante. Seto no tenía todo el tiempo para esperar a que el menor se dignara a hablar. Yami, mientras tanto, miraba ensimismado el cuello de Kaiba, buscando en su cabeza las palabras correctas.

-Bien. –apuntó Kaiba continuando con su andar, Yami no hablaría y él no perdería el valioso tiempo de escape. Pronto amanecería y sería más fácil poder dar con ellos. Yami, resignado, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Kaiba.

Continuaron caminando por varias horas más. Ya el sol comenzaba a pintar el cielo de un azul brillante. Los carros inundaban las calles y las personas salían a atender sus negocios.

Nuevamente descansaban en un callejón, escondidos detrás de unos enormes botes de basura. Kaiba tenía su frente recargada en una de sus rodillas, mientras que Yami estaba sentado a su lado, mirando aburrido la pared frente a él. Estaba garabateada y mohosa.

El estómago del menor gruñó. Yami intentó ignorarlo, pero el rugido que provino del estómago de Kaiba le hizo voltear a verlo.

-No hemos comido nada…

Seto negó. Metió su mano dentro del saco de su traje. Encontró su cartera y la abrió. Puras tarjetas de crédito. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

Yami enchuecó la boca.

-Eres millonario y no cargas ni un solo billete en tu cartera.

-Por lo mismo. No podemos exponernos a cargar grandes cantidades de efectivo. –apuntó Kaiba –Usar las tarjetas de crédito no es una opción, podrían dar con nosotros en minutos…

Yami se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Tras soltar un suspiro miró hacia el enorme pasillo que era el callejón.

-Seto… regresa a tu corporación.

-No. –fue la seca respuesta del mayor.

-Te están buscando. Es más peligroso que sigamos juntos. Si regresas al menos ya no tendremos a toda la policía tras nosotros. –afiló la mirada.

Kaiba sintió coraje, más porque sabía que Yami tenía razón. Si él regresaba a la empresa podía atestiguar que no había peligro o bien que acabó con ese Vigía del Diablo, ¡La respuesta era tan clara! Pero saber que Yami estaría sin casa, expuesto a cualquier peligro (y no porque Atemu no supiera cuidarse solo), era suficiente motivo para seguir a su lado.

Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la salida del callejón. Se asomó con cuidado, todo parecía normal. No había policías buscándolo.

-Iré a buscar algo de comer.

-Kaiba. Si sales tú llamarás más la atención… ¡Kaiba, te estoy hablando! ¡Kaiba! –pero el castaño ya se había ido. Yami gruñó por lo bajo y miró sus piernas con atención. Bien, si Seto quería hacer las cosas a su modo entonces él también las haría como mejor le favorecieran.

Tomó con cuidado su pierna y comenzó a flexionarla, repitiendo la acción varias veces. Dolía un poco, pero no tanto como la primera vez que intentó caminar por su cuenta. Lo tenía decidido… no quería seguir sintiéndose como una carga que únicamente le estorbaba a Seto. Su debilidad era un obstáculo que no les dejaba avanzar y cansaba demasiado al mayor. Yami detestaba sentirse así… como una carga… un inútil…

Y para él, eso no era algo nuevo, pero claro que nunca lo admitiría frente a Kaiba. Pero sabía que desde que había llegado a la vida del castaño, nada más le causaba problemas… primero con su repentina aparición, luego con sus dolores de cabeza, con sus piernas atrofiadas y por último el bendito signo en su cabeza. Ya estaba cansado de eso… Kaiba tenía que aceptar que Yami no lo necesitaba para absolutamente todo.

¿Y entonces porque recurrió a él justo cuando creía que todo en su vida estaba perdido?

Soltó un suspiro cargado de resignación. Aun cuando fuera verdad y si necesitaba del castaño, no quería que éste lo supiera. No quería que Seto viera en él debilidad y vulnerabilidad…

* * *

Sus ojos azules miraron alrededor. Todo estaba normal, gente pasando de un lado a otro, carros transitando. El único problema era… ¡Mucha multitud! Por más que quisiera pasar inadvertido, sería algo casi imposible. Yami tenía razón… lo estaban buscando y era más que obvio que cualquiera que lo viera llamaría a la policía para dar su paradero.

Maldijo en silencio. Regresó a la oscuridad del callejón que lo escondía en ese momento y se dejó resbalar por la pared. Seto no encontraba una solución factible para obtener comida… como lo viera, comprar algo sería suicidio… salir a la vista de todos también.

No tenía otra opción. Lo mejor era regresar con Yami, después de todo, dejarlo solo era peligroso. Se puso en pie y regresó sobre sus pisadas. En su camino de regreso, la figura de Pegasus llamó su atención en una de las televisiones panorámicas.

¿Ese era Pegasus en una rueda de prensa?

-Como todos ya saben, nuestro presidente Seto Kaiba, fue víctima de uno de los Vigías del Diablo, quien lo secuestró y hasta el momento no hemos tenido noticias de él. –explicaba Pegasus a la multitud que intentaba acercar más sus micrófonos para captar mejor la declaración de Pegasus.

-¿Cómo es que uno de los vigías logró penetrar en la seguridad de la mansión Kaiba? –preguntó un reportero.

-¿Es verdad que otro chico vivía con él en la mansión?

-¡¿Acaso el presidente Kaiba tenía una relación más íntima con ese vigía del diablo?

Eran demasiadas preguntar y Pegasus miraba a todos los reporteros con ojos analíticos. Ahora era cuando podía poner a todos a su favor.

-Ignoro completamente la relación de mi protegido con la del vigía. Pero eso es lo de menos. Ya hemos puesto a un escuadrón de búsqueda de la misma Corporación que abarcará cada perímetro de la ciudad.

-¿Es verdad que ha negado la total ayuda del gobierno y la policía en esta búsqueda? –preguntó una mujer rubia y de ojos morados. Algunos al vieron con interés por semejante pregunta.

-Así es… temo que algo pueda sucederle, prefiero que contemos con la misma seguridad que conoce a nuestro líder, pero aun así… les pido a todos los ciudadanos que si llegan a saber algo sobre el paradero del joven Kaiba… que se comuniquen directamente conmigo… la seguridad de nuestro presidente es lo único que le interesa a la corporación Kaiba.

Kaiba, aún escondido, rodó los ojos hastiado de la palabrería insulsa y burda de Pegasus. Lo tenía sin cuidado que el escuadrón de la corporación lo estuviera buscando, si eran dirigidos por el inútil de Pegasus no tenía por qué temer, además de que si él daba la orden de recesión, su palabra pesaba más que la del mismo Pegasus.

Ya no le interesaba seguir escuchando la palabrería estúpida de Pegasus. Decidió marcharse en busca de Yami. Ya lo había dejado solo mucho tiempo.

-Y así, sin tener pistas del paradero de Seto Kaiba, el vicepresidente Maximilam Pegasus ha puesto en marcha el plan de búsqueda del joven empresario, asegurando que la policía y el mismo gobierno son insuficientes para dar con el joven Kaiba, quien ha sido secuestrado por uno de los temidos Vigías del Diablo. –hablaba Mai frente a la cámara que un rubio algo joven sostenía –Como cree la mayoría, estos "vigías" son personas peligrosas, que, según testigos, utilizan la magia negra para matar. Más información a las nueve.

-Corta, Jonouchi. –ordenó la rubia justo cuando miraba como Pegasus se alejaba del atril –Con que el presidente está perdido. Esto es mucho más interesante.

-¿Qué propones ahora, Mai? –preguntó el joven apagando la cámara -¿Te vas a involucrar de más en esto? Recuerda que ya tienes varias llamadas de atención. ¿Qué tal el caso de Otogi Ryuuji o el caso de Weevil Underwood?

-Me metí hasta donde necesité hacerlo, pero conseguí meter preso a Espa Roba por jugarle chueco a Otogi. Y el invernadero de Weevil resultó ser una plantación ilegal de una nueva droga que estaba a punto de ser lanzada al mercado. Jonouchi, el jefe podrá darme muchos ultimátum, pero soy muy valiosa para él.

-No te confíes tanto, Mai… el caso Kaiba está muy por encima de Underwood y Ryuuji.

* * *

Logró llegar hasta el callejón donde había dejado a Yami. Kaiba, aún con el estómago vacío y la ligera molestia de saber que ahora era cien por ciento público su "secuestro", no paraba de repetirse mentalmente que Yami tenía razón en algo, si él regresaba al menos ya no tendrían a toda la ciudad tras ellos, pero si lo hacía… Yami quedaría a su suerte.

Alejando los molestos pensamientos de su mente, encontró a Yami sentado justo donde lo había dejado. Sonrió casi de manera tierna al verle dormir.

Se sentó a su lado y se quedó observándole. No pudo evitar pasear sus ojos por el rostro de Yami. Se veía tan tranquilo, como un pequeño niño privado del peligro… pero aquello solo era su pensamiento…

-Yami…-alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla del menor. Tan suave y tibia, siempre pensaba en cómo sería la primera vez que lograría estar así de cerca con Yami… poder observarlo a detalle… sus labios… sus cejas… mejillas… todo.

Se relamió los labios inconscientemente mientras que la distancia entre ambos rostros se acortaba. Seto podía jurar que sentía como la respiración de Yami chocaba ligeramente contra sus labios. Eran escasos centímetros los que tenía que violar para probar de una maldita vez el sabor del pelirrojo. Un poco más…

Se alejó de manera brusca. Cubrió su rostro con la mano. No tenía el valor… se jactaba de tener agallas, pero cuando en verdad necesitaba hacer uso de ellas… ¡Desperdiciaba la única posible oportunidad de volver a tener tan accesible a su compañero!

Sonrió decepcionado –No me atrevo… sería un completo cobarde si lo hago…

Yami cabeceó, despertando enseguida al sentir la presencia de Kaiba a su lado. Rascó perezosamente sus ojos y estiró su cuerpo.

-Tardaste mucho.

-No hay modo de conseguir comida.

-Te lo dije. –aclaró Yami mirando al frente. Notó el semblante apabullado de Kaiba y se sintió responsable, enchueco la boca y decidió seguir –No te gusta hacerme caso, bien señor "**_Todolopuedo_**" aquí tiene su resultado.

Kaiba alzó una ceja y miró a Yami.

-Si ese es tu intento de consuelo, te advierto desde ahora que eres pésimo en ello.

Yami sonrió cínicamente –No te estaba consolando. Quería hacerte sentir mal.

Kaiba rodó los ojos y se hincó frente a Yami.

-Anda, sube. Tenemos que seguir.

Yami quiso decirle a Seto que ya no dolían tanto sus piernas, el haberlas masajeado un rato había funcionado y los calambres ya no molestaban. Pero se contuvo, mordió su lengua y se subió a la espalda de Kaiba. Después de todo… ese lugar era mucho más cómodo y el calor de Seto era reconfortante.

Dejó que Seto lo cargara en su espalda… cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro ligero cargado de ensoñación. Era una pena que únicamente en secreto podía disfrutar de la cercanía de su compañero… ¿Cuándo fue que todo para él cambió? No tenía idea… pero para mala suerte de ambos… Yami no podía ver a Seto con ojos de amigo…

Pero tampoco creía justo para el castaño (que ya de por si había sacrificado hasta la comodidad de su hogar por ayudarle) el ocultarle aquel sentimiento que para él aún no tenía nombre. Un sentimiento que únicamente le asfixiaba y le gritaba que estar cerca de Kaiba era correcto. Que estaba bien sentirse así… ¿Cómo podría llamarlo? A ese sentimiento cálido que lo llenaba cuando Kaiba estaba a su lado.

-Oye… Seto… -apretó ligeramente sus manos unidas.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó el castaño llegando a la salida del callejón y mirando a su alrededor. Estaban de suerte, las calles no estaban tan transitadas, ventaja por ser un barrio bajo.

Yami abrió su boca, pero nada salía de su garganta. Se había cerrado por completo. Ahora entendía la frase "palabras atoradas en la garganta." Así era como se sentía… que sus palabras no lograban salir.

-¿Yami?

-Verás…

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ EL EMPRESARIO ESE!

Aquel grito los alertó a ambos. Kaiba giró bruscamente y notó una patrulla con dos policías fuera de ella.

-¡Mierda! –gruñó el castaño comenzando a correr lejos de ambos uniformados. Yami se sujetó con más fuerza del cuello de Seto para no caerse.

-¡Alto ahí! –gritó uno de los policías. Ambos policías no dudaron en perseguir al castaño, con armas en mano por si llegaban a necesitarlas.

Seto corría casi con desespero, esquivando postes y personas que se cruzaban en su camino. Debía encontrar algún callejón o lugar oscuro donde esconderse con Yami, pero aquellos policías le estaban pisando los talones. Sumándole a eso que estaba agotado, apenas había dormido y con el estómago vacío no tenía idea de cómo aún lograba tener a Yami cargado en su espalda.

-¡Seto cuidado! –gritó Yami despertando a Kaiba de sus pensamientos. La acera frente a ellos estaba desquebrajada y parte del cemento se alzaba, Kaiba no logró saltarlo y tropezando sin remedio, apenas y pudo evitar un fuerte golpe al poner su mano derecha como soporte. Yami cayó de lado golpeándose contra el pavimento.

Un crujir extraño llegó a sus oídos y Kaiba no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor.

-¡Seto! –gritó el pelirrojo recuperándose enseguida, se hincó a su lado. Preocupó el gesto aún más al ver como Kaiba abrazaba su mano. ¿Y si estaba rota?

-Maldición…-gruñó el castaño comenzando a sentir la presión y frustración de saberse encontrados y seguramente capturados -¡Yami, vete de aquí!

-¡Idiota, claro que no! –fue la respuesta inmediata del pelirrojo.

Kaiba lo sujetó del cuello de la ropa y lo jaló hasta su rostro. Yami se asustó un poco y sus mejillas se enrojecieron teniendo a Seto a milímetros de su cara.

Los policías estaban a metros de distancia de ellos. Sacaron sus pistolas, preparados para cualquier ataque que viniera del vigía.

-Largo…-sentenció entre dientes. Los ojos de Yami se abrieron en sorpresa y confusión, Seto hablaba en serio… no estaba jugando y el pelirrojo sentía que si le desobedecía… Kaiba jamás lo perdonaría.

-¡No! –gritó Yami estrellando su puño contra el suelo -¡No te dejaré aquí! –un tenue brillo comenzó a delinear el signo en la frente del menor. Sin previo aviso un destello amarillo abarcó varios metros del área en donde estaban. Seto tuvo que cerrar sus ojos impresionado, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo perder el conocimiento.

El brillo duró por unos segundos más, comenzando a desparecer poco a poco. Los policías que perseguían a Kaiba y Atemu estaban desmayados… otras personas fuera del problema también… toda la calle estaba inconsciente. Todos… incluidos Seto…

Yami cayó de rodillas, su respiración era lenta y casi inexistente. Su mirada opaca intentaba enfocar su alrededor.

-Seto…-susurró alzando la mano, pero apenas y pudo rozar el cabello del castaño, cayó inconsciente.

Todo se volvió negro… los sonidos se opacaron…

-...tu carga al empresario…

-Hermana… ten cuidado…

Yami intentó abrir los ojos, ¿De quiénes eran esas voces? Las escuchaba tan lejanas… ¿Alguien lo estaba moviendo?... estaba demasiado cansado para si quiera mediar en ello.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Nota de Akia:**_

¡Wola! Pues aqupi traigo el segundo capitulo de Vigías del Diablo. Gracias a los que dejaron un review, para mi es muy motivante leerlos y saber que aún se lee YuGiOh XD. Sé que de momento la trama va un poco lenta, pero creanme, así se disfrutará más y la relación de Seto y Yami se irá dando conforme la historia avance. Ojalá les esté gustando tando como a mi escribirlo =D.

¡Deja tu review para actualizaciones más rápidas! ;D._**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Ojos de Horus

_**Disclaimer**_: YuGiOh! No me pertenece, si no a su creador Katzuki Takahashi. Si fuera así, créanme que desde hace mucho Yami y Seto hubieran tenido una hija preciosa.

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ Yaoi. SetoxYami. Mpreg. Osea que en el transcurso de la historia habrá embarazo masculino. Si no te gusta no leas por favor.

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_ A todos los que están siguiendo esta historia y han dejado un review interesados ¡Muchas gracias! A AL (Kien más?) que me está ayudando con correciones e historia =D y Este capitulo, así como el fic, se lo dedico a quien me hizo amar tan bella pareja, por sus historias tan bien relatadas y con mucho ingenio: "**_MAGIDUNKELHEIT_**".

**Vigías del Diablo.**

Capítulo 3: _**Ojos de Horus.**_

-_**¡Ya no me importa! ¡No tienes derecho a decirle eso!**_

Esa era la voz de una mujer… llorosa y ligeramente asustada.

-_**¡Tengo todo el derecho! ¡Ambos lo son! **_

Y ese era un hombre… enojado. Colérico y no sabía por qué.

Demasiados gritos, golpes… objetos cayendo. Pero no podía ver el rostro de la pareja, apenas y lograba distinguir el escenario. Era una casa, parecía una sala…

Y sabía que él estaba espiándolos…

-_**¡YAMI!**_

Un balazo rompió con aquel sueño. Los ojos carmín se abrieron de golpe y el techo con un foco fue lo primero que vio. Su respiración estaba descompuesta y ligeras gotas de sudor bajan por su frente.

¿Un sueño?...

Se cubrió los ojos con su mano, intentaba despejar su mente de aquel sueño y respiraba de forma pausada… nada más eso. Un molesto sueño que debía alejar de su cabeza. Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero un fuerte mareo lo obligó a desistir de la idea.

Miró a su alrededor ¿Dónde estaba? Definitivamente no era un hospital… tampoco la casa de Kaiba… ¿Entonces?

Kaiba… era verdad, estaba con él… cerró los ojos reprimiendo un gemido de dolor que quiso salir de su garganta por el intento de recordar. ¿Qué había pasado? Volteó a su derecha, había un pequeño mueble de madera con un portarretratos, no distinguía la foto.

Casi como punzada, su frente ardió, seguro era el tatuaje. Maldito tatuaje que lo había condenado junto con Seto… afiló la mirada. ¿Dónde estaba él? Respirando hondo, volvió a intentar sentarse en la cama, lográndolo después de dos intentos. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y aquello no le dejaba pensar claramente y menos organizar sus preocupaciones, que de por si eran demasiadas.

Lo último que lograba recordar era ser perseguido por dos policías… Seto se lastimaba y después… todo se volvía rojo y… estaba ahí sentado en la cama desconocida.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y entró una mujer morena, de cabello largo y enormes ojos verdes. A Yami le dio la impresión de que era extranjera.

-Veo que ya despertó, mi Maestro. –el tono de la mujer era dulce, pero misterioso.

¿Maestro? ¿Se refería a él?

-¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó Yami con voz desconfiada y casi demandante.

-Tranquilícese, mi Maestro… no tiene por qué mostrarse arisco conmigo. –señaló el signo que llevaba en el cuello –También soy una enviada de Horus.

Yami no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se mostrara en su rostro, sin embargo la disimuló casi enseguida y regresó a su postura desconfiada.

-Pensé que nos llamaban "Vigías del Diablo".

Ella negó tras sentarse en una silla de madera junto a la cama.

-La gente nos llama así, ignorantes de lo que podemos hacer. Del don con el que fuimos bendecidos. En otros lugares, como la India, se nos considera casi milagrosos a los portadores del Ojo de Horus…

-¿Milagrosos? Explícate.

Ishizu sonrió un poco más confiada, feliz de tener la atención de su Maestro, como ella tanto lo llamaba.

-Pocos son los países donde la gente logra tener el completo entendimiento de lo que somos nosotros. De la capacidad espiritual con la que estamos bendecidos. Por ejemplo, mi maestro… no es casualidad que nosotros los hayamos rescatado de ser detenidos.

Yami estaba en silencio. Ishizu no hacía más que darle vueltas al tema. Necesitaba que llegara a un punto de una vez para entender qué diablos sucedía y porqué esos signos los acosaban. Ishizu, al notar el poco interés en Yami por haberlos ayudado, decidió regresar al tema sobre los Ojos de Horus.

-Veo que aún desconoce mucho sobre el don con el que fuimos bendecidos, mi Maestro.

Yami alzó una ceja en signo de duda.

-Somos en total siete signos, siete personas que tienen en su cuerpo el Ojo de Horus.

-¿Siete? No son tantos…-murmuró para sí mismo el pelirrojo al llevarse una mano al mentón. Él pensaba que serían más, puesto que los asesinatos de empresarios y políticos daban a entender que era como un gran grupo de vigías…

-Ahora que lo hemos encontrado, debemos encontrar a los otros signos e ir a NeoDomino para poder purificar nuestras almas y liberarlas del Ojo de Horus.

-No estoy entendiendo… para ti, estos signos son como algo fantástico y casi un privilegio por como hablas de ellos… ¿Por qué querer eliminarlos?

Ishizu puso cara de perturbación. Se llevó una mano a su tatuaje y lo palpó cuidadosamente.

-He visto fragmentos del futuro… uno donde no podemos ser libres y estamos condenados al exterminio total… jóvenes, ancianos… incluso bebés pueden ser privados de su vida por la ignorancia de los humanos. No podemos permitirlo, por más que muchos de nosotros deseemos estos poderes…

-Yo no los quiero. –apuntó Yami seguro de sus palabras, tenía la mirada fija en las sabanas –Este signo… acabó con la tranquila vida de Kaiba… ¿Qué bueno puede tener esto?

-Es lo que la mayoría piensa, mi Maestro… -aclaró Ishizu –No podemos ir en contra de tanta gente y lo mejor es liberarnos de una vez… antes de que esto se complique…

-¿Complicarse?

-Estos signos, mi Maestro, pueden pasar a otra persona sin problema alguno, pero la única manera de que esto suceda es si el portador muere. El problema es que no hay modo de saber quién será el siguiente portador, por eso debemos encontrar a los demás antes de que sea demasiado tarde… ¡Maestro! –Ishizu le tomó las manos a Yami –Por más que le pese a mi familia… no podemos permitir que sangre inocente se siga derramando…

Yami enfocó sus ojos hacia las manos de la morena. Pensando detalladamente en lo que ésta le había dicho. No había manera de salvarse de la maldición. Si morían… otro inocente se vería afectado.

…Un inocente…

_**-Perdóname… pero es mejor así. No estorbaremos…**_

Cerró los ojos intentando alejar aquel recuerdo de su cabeza. Soltó un suspiro pesado y miró a Ishizu con ojos penetrantes.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Ishizu logró formar una sonrisa en sus finos labios. Agradecida por tener el apoyo de aquel muchacho.

-Como le dije, debemos ir a NeoDomino. Ahí encontraremos las tres piedras de los Dioses a los que debemos brindarles tributo y hacer la ofrenda.

-¿Ofrenda? –Yami alzó una ceja.

-La ofrenda, mi Maestro. Su vida. –dijo ella con la misma sonrisa en la cara. A Yami le pareció una broma de muy mal gusto, pero tal parecía que la mujer hablaba en serio. ¡¿Y se lo decía tan tranquila? Yami desvió el rostro perturbado por la recién información obtenida.

-¿De qué…? ¿Cómo es que esa ofrenda se dará acabo?

Ishizu se llevó una mano al mentón, meditando su respuesta –Al tener las siete piedras y los siete poderes reunidos, según como recuerdo que mi padre me lo dijo… debemos fusionar nuestros poderes y dirigirlos a la ofrenda. Con la vida del Maestro, en este caso la suya, Maestro, nos veremos liberados del Ojo de Horus.

-¿Qué pasará conmigo?

-Se convertirá en la energía almacenadora y nos purificará a todos. –sonrió nostálgica –Que honor debe sentir usted… que nos librará de todo esto. Para ser honesta… siento algo de envidia.

Te cambio el lugar, quiso decir, pero esa frase no iba consigo. Además, aún estaba procesando su nueva tarea. Para liberarlos a todos… debía sacrificarse. ¿Él qué ganaba? Si iba a morir… ¿Entonces para qué luchar por semejante causa tan estúpida?

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y un chico moreno, de cabello arenoso entró.

-Hermana, traje un poco de fruta para el…-las mejillas del joven se tiñeron de rosa y la emoción inundó su ser -¡Ha despertado, Maestro! –corrió enseguida para mirar más cerca de Yami, quien se mostró más que incómodo -¡Es todo un honor para nosotros por fin tenerlo aquí! Si supiera cuantas cosas hemos estado haciendo para encontrarlo, mi hermana Ishizu, con ayuda de su tatuaje, intentaba adelantarse a los hechos y poder saber dónde estaría usted.

-Malik, compórtate. No asares al Maestro, seguro quiere descansar. –apuntó la morena sonrojada.

-¿Adelantarse a los hechos? –fue lo único que Yami logró preguntar, mirando fijamente a la morena. Ella asintió y tocó nuevamente su dibujo.

-Esa es mi habilidad. Aunque aún no está del todo desarrollada, me falta algo de práctica. Pero puedo ver destellos del futuro, por eso supe dónde encontrarlos.

-¿Tienes idea de cuál sea la mía? –preguntó Yami.

Ishizu asintió –Usted, Maestro, tiene la fuerza superior. El control total de la oscuridad y la mente. Tiene el poder incluso de destruir la mente humana si se lo propone.

Era fuerte, no había duda, por como Ishizu se lo planteaba. Aun así, eso no lo tranquilizaba de una muerte predestinada.

* * *

La noticia de la desaparición del empresario Seto Kaiba por uno de los Vigías del Diablo seguía en boca de todos. Mai Kujaku, una de las mejores reporteras del periódico Domino, seguía con las investigaciones las nuevas indicaciones de Pegasus, para ella ese hombre no estaba más que aprovechándose de la ausencia del único hijo Kaiba.

Revisaba algunos papeles y videos sobre la rueda de prensa que no hacía mucho, Pegasus convocó.

Jonouchi entró al cubículo de Mai con dos tazas humeantes de café. Dejó una junto a la computadora portátil de la mujer y la otra la llevó a su boca para beber un poco.

-¿Cómo vas, Mai?

-No he avanzado mucho. Sigo sospechando de Pegasus. –confesó la rubia ignorando su taza de café.

-¿Por qué? Pienso que fue muy noble de su parte empezar la búsqueda del empresario Kaiba, otro en su lugar lo hubiera dado por muerto y tomaría el poder total.

-Eso es exactamente lo que me tiene confundida. Pegasus no es la clase de empresario que lucha por el bien común. –comenzó Mai cruzando sus brazos –Es interesado y egoísta. Todo esto de la rueda de prensa y la desinteresada preocupación por encontrar a Seto Kaiba me huele muy mal.

-Mai, meternos con la corporación Kaiba no es cosa de chiste, si vas a comenzar alguna noticia, debemos asegurarnos que cada fuente sea verídica. –aclaró Jonouchi rascando su cabeza con gesto abrumado. Lo último que necesitaba era ver a Mai metida en problemas por su ansia de historias llamativas y controversiales.

-Tranquilo, Katsuya. Sé en qué me estoy metiendo. –aclaró la rubia tras guiñarle el ojo a su compañero. –Historias como estas son las que la gente busca. Algo que les haga vibrar y que los tenga pegados a la televisión. Y eso Mai Kujaku se los dará.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre con ojos desiguales se asomó.

-¡Mai, Jonouchi, hubo un extraño evento en la calle quince de la avenida inferior!

-¿Qué ocurrió, Dartz? –preguntó Kujaku parándose enseguida.

-Al parecer toda la manzana quedó inconsciente y hubieron demasiados accidentes. ¡Vayan a investigarlo antes de que el canal 23 se nos adelante!

Ambos rubios asintieron y sin perder más tiempo salieron a buscar la noticia.

* * *

Miraba fijamente el rostro aún dormido de Kaiba. Soltó un mudo suspiro y alzó la mano, acomodando varios flequillos castaños tras la oreja del mayor. Notó sus propias acciones y sorprendido, alejó su mano para pegarla a su pecho.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –se preguntó bajando la mirada. –Ojalá despiertes pronto… necesito hablar con alguien que no esté idiotizado con todo esto de los "Ojos".

Soltó un mudo suspiro, miró a su alrededor notando que nadie más estaba en la habitación. Sonrió para sus adentros y con algo de hesitación se recostó en el pecho de Kaiba. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del tranquilo latido del corazón del mayor, sin embargo, ni eso pudo librarlo de los constantes pensamientos que lo acosaban cada minuto.

Debía morir… no iba negar lo que era obvio, tenía miedo de morir, más porque desconocía el ritual que se debía crear para llevar acabo la supuesta liberación de los Ojos de Horus. Ignorancia, odiaba sentirse así… ignorante de algo que le involucrara tan afondo.

¿Cómo lo tomaría Seto? ¿Se molestaría? ¿Se alegraría por saber que ya no habría más Vigías del diablo rondando en su vida?... todo eran tan confuso. La puerta se abrió y Yami se enderezó casi enseguida. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Maestro, le traje un poco de comida. –sonrió Malik, hermano menor de Ishizu. Se acercó al pelirrojo y dejó el plato sobre el taburete junto a Yami -¿Aun no despierta? Vaya, debió ser un ataque muy fuerte. ¡Increíble!

-No me siento muy orgulloso de eso, Malik. –secundó Yami mirando de reojo al joven –Saber que por mi causa Kaiba está inconsciente… que se yo qué más pasó por culpa de mi ataque.

-Es verdad. Según Ishizu la colonia entera se vio afectada por su poder, Maestro. –apuntó Malik son poder dejar su sonrisa. Estar con Yami, para él, era como estar frente a una divinidad.

Yami no podía sacarse de la cabeza que sin duda aquello era un peligro. Lo mejor era no decirle a Kaiba nada, después de todo, no necesitaban más problemas y seguro Seto no lo dejaría en paz alegando que su poder era un peligro.

-Malik… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¡Claro, maestro!

-No le digas nada a Kaiba. Cuando él despierte… no le comenten nada sobre los planes de Ishizu…

-Como usted diga, maestro. –aprobó Malik sin cuestionar –Aunque no veo nada de malo en tener la bendición de los Dioses… -Yami lo miró interesado –Yo me estoy esforzando mucho para poder ser uno de los elegidos… poder llevar un signo pintado en mi cuerpo… para mí sería todo un honor. Saber que mi hermana tiene la dicha me pone un poco celoso, pero aun así… me sigo esforzando.

Para Yami una sola palabra cruzaba por su mente: Patético. Él no veía nada de increíble o esplendido en ser "bendecido" por un Dios. No podía hacer nada y aguantándose las ganas de correr a Malik del cuarto para que lo dejara solo con Seto, decidió tomar el plato con fruta y comer un durazno. Después de todo… no había comido en todo el día.

* * *

Las calles poco transitadas de Domino no eran tan fascinantes cuando debías recorrerlas solo. Vagabundos tirados en el suelo pidiendo miserias de comida, o bien dinero. Ratas correteando por los botes llenos de basura, humedad estancada por las esquinas de los callejones. Un paisaje digno de ahorrarse al caminar. En una casona abandonada, con la pintura casi desgastada y la madera podrida, brillaba ligeramente una luz naranja, en el segundo piso.

En una esquina del cuarto, justo de donde la luz provenía, parecía haber un muchacho sentado en el suelo, mirando con ansias y placer como su pecho no dejaba de brillar.

-Siento dos poderes… -su sonrisa se acrecentó -, no, tres poderes. Aunque uno es muy débil aún…

Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la ventana.

-Guíame para saber dónde están exactamente. –el brillo en el pecho del extraño se acrecentó aún más. Poco a poco el diseño comenzaba a tomar forma… un ojo dorado brillaba sin cesar.

_**Continuará…**_

¡Bien, ya empieza a verse un poco más de la historia! Ishizu y Malik están muy involucrados y al parecer hay alguien detrás de los Ojos de Horus. Espero que este capitulo haya desenredado un poco las dudas, aunque sé que aún debe haber muchas, como quienes serán los otros Vigías del Diablo. O.O... Y también... sobre la relación de Seto y Yami, ¡Osh, me frustro, ia quiero que aia accion XD! Pero bueno, todo a su tiempo. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y darme su apoyo!


	4. Chapter 4: Culpa

**_ Disclaimer_**: YuGiOh! No me pertenece, si no a su creador Katzuki Takahashi. Si fuera así, créanme que desde hace mucho Yami y Seto hubieran tenido una hija preciosa.

}

**Vigías del Diablo.**

**Capítulo 4: Culpa...**

Sentía un dolor de cabeza que apenas le permitía abrir los ojos. Era como un martilleo incesante que golpeaba su cerebro segundo tras segundo. Se llevó una mano la cabeza, gruñendo entre dientes y logrando abrir los ojos pesadamente. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Yami?... sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y como si un resorte le impulsara, se sentó en la cama, logrando un mareo casi insoportable.

-M-mierda…-gruñó cerrando los ojos deseando que el dolor pasara –Yami… ¿Dónde…? –el dolor no cesaba y cada vez sentía que la cabeza se le partiría en dos.

¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era a Yami gritando y luego… una luz dorada que lo cegó. Después de eso… todo fue oscuridad. Tuvo que acostarse de nueva cuenta en la cama, el dolor se disipó un poco y aquello lo tranquilizó.

¿Dónde estaba? No conocía ese lugar y definitivamente no era un hospital… el cuarto era demasiado rústico, sin decoraciones que la alegraran… el que durmiera ahí tenía muy mal gusto. Alzó la mano para sobarse la frente en un intento de alejar el mareo que amenazaba con regresar y notó un vendaje rodeando su muñeca y palma.

No recordaba haberse herido… movió la muñeca y no sintió dolor, cerró la mano en un fuerte puño y un latigazo de ardor le obligó a cerrar un ojo. Ya… lo recordaba… se había caído cuando tenía a Yami cargado… seguro todo su peso lo cargó su mano.

Un rechinido proveniente de la puerta alertó a Seto, quien enseguida miró hacia dicho lugar y afiló los ojos.

Yami entró con el semblante cabizbajo, pero aquello no le duró mucho al encontrar a Seto despierto. Se sorprendió, pero no se acercó al mayor, ni expresó signos de felicidad, después de todo… así no era él.

-Vaya, ya despertaste… pensé que dormirías toda tu vida. –se burló Yami cruzando sus brazos. Seto ignoró su palabrería y alzó una ceja notando algo.

-¿Qué diablos traes puesto?

Yami se miró a sí mismo y frunció el cejo -¿Pues qué más? Una túnica. Me la prestaron porque están lavando mi ropa.

-¿Quién te la prestó? ¿En dónde exactamente estamos? –preguntó Seto comenzando a impacientarse. Yami acortó la distancia entre ambos y se sentó en una silla que estaba a un lado de la cama de Kaiba.

-Es… una historia un tanto complicada… -confesó Yami enchuecando la boca. La puerta volvió a rechinar y esta vez Ishizu hizo acto de presencia, tenía en sus manos una bandeja con fruta y agua.

Seto prestó atención a la nueva intrusa en el cuarto. Cabello negro, piel morena y ojos increíblemente azules y no podía negar que hermosos, pero le daban la sensación de traición.

-Veo que ya ha despertado… me alegro mucho, nuestro Maestro ya estaba muy preocupado por usted. –dijo tranquila Ishizu logrando un fuerte rojo en las mejillas de Yami.

-No es verdad… -gruñó por lo bajo desviando el rostro. Seto ignoró las palabras de Ishizu y se encargó de analizarla.

-¿Quién es usted y porqué le dice "Maestro" a Yami? –preguntó Seto con voz seca y segura. Yami miró de reojo a la morena, esperando que no soltara nada relevante sobre lo que recién sabía.

-Veo que no se le ha puesto al tanto, descuide… con gusto le resolveré todas las dudas que tenga. –ofreció Ishizu dejando la fruta en el buró de noche junto a la cama de Seto. Tomó una manzana junto con un cuchillo y comenzó a pelarla.

Kaiba la miraba fijamente, al igual que Yami, quien intentaba no pasear sus ojos en el rostro de su compañero. Era bueno ocultando las cosas, pero sencillamente Seto lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

-Como es obvio… somos perseguidos por la sociedad… tal como le expliqué a nuestro maestro, si queremos que esta masacre termine… -comenzó a explicarle sobre los signos, los cuales eran siete y cambiaban de portador si éste era asesinado y el siguiente era un total misterio. Así como también le explicó sobre NeoDomino y que debían ir hacia allá porque era donde se debía llevar acabo todo el ritual…

-¿Y para qué sirve ese ritual? –preguntó Seto.

-Es purificación… para purificarnos y así acabar con el Ojo de Horus. –susurró Ishizu demostrando su apatía por aquel sacrificio –Ya han sido muchas muertes en vano… no podemos permitir más.

-Eso…-miró a Yami –Eso es una buena noticia, ¿No? Si vamos al tal NeoDomino podrás librarte de una vez por todas de ese tonto tatuaje y listo, todo regresaría a la normalidad. –aunque no lo demostraba con facciones, Seto realmente estaba feliz, después de todo… tenía solución.

Yami respingó en su sitio y miró fijamente el rostro de Kaiba, notando aquella felicidad que brillaba en sus ojos azules. Claro… sería perfecto si así fuera… si todo se solucionara con tan solo ir a NeoDomino… bajó la mirada ligeramente.

Él debía morir… para salvar a unos cuantos…

-Claro, entre más rápido encontremos a los cinco signos que faltan. Así esto acabará más rápido y no habrá muertes de inocentes. –motivó Yami sonriendo con aire seguro y confiado.

No… no podía ser egoísta por más que quisiera…

* * *

La avenida quince estaba llena de reporteros que intentaban cruzar la cinta amarilla de prohibido el paso, tomando fotografías de los accidentes, así como de los heridos o muertos. La policía estaba sorprendida y no podía dar una explicación clara de lo que había sucedido, de repente toda una manzana había quedado inconsciente, provocando muertes y heridos a su alrededor.

Mai estaba impactada y ordenaba a Jonouchi a grabar cada accidente que pudiera estar al alcance de su cámara. La rubia miró a su alrededor y encontró a un oficial que se veía primerizo y algo nervioso con todos los reporteros y personas mirando la escena.

-Ya tenemos a nuestro informante. –dijo Mai tomando a Jonouchi del brazo y jalándolo con ella. A paso veloz llegaron hasta el policía. Mai se abrió un poco más el escote y acomodó su cabello de una manera más llamativa. Jonouchi rodó los ojos sin poder evitar una sonrisa en su rostro al ver como siempre su compañera recurría a semejante estrategia para sacar algo de información -¡Disculpe, oficial! –llamó Mai con voz suave.

El policía dejó de mirar el automóvil estrellado contra un poste y miró a la reportera. Un fuerte rojo decoró sus mejillas al encontrar a la rubia demasiado sensual para ser una reportera.

-¿Q-qué se le ofrece, señorita?

-¿Usted podría decirnos qué ocurrió aquí? –Mai miró de reojo s Jonouchi y éste enseguida comenzó a grabar al oficial para tener guardada su declaración.

-E-estamos investigando eso, señorita… -dijo el policía sonriendo casi con torpeza –Es raro, pero… de un momento a otro toda la cuadra quedó inconsciente y mire todo lo que eso provocó.

-¿Hay muertos o heridos? –preguntó la rubia un poco más insistente.

-¡Ah! Claro que sí… demasiados diría yo. Muchos carros chocaron entre si al no poder frenar y sus ocupantes están gravemente heridos. Otros arrollaron a ciudadanos que quedaron inconscientes en la calle… y en las casas, el más terrible es el caso de una mujer… murió carbonizada al estar cocinando y quedar inconsciente en la estufa.

Tanto Mai como Jonouchi se crisparon al escuchar lo último. Demasiadas victimas en ese momento y lugar.

-¿Usted cree que puede ser alguna especie de terrorismo? ¿O que estaba planeado?

-Oh, definitivamente creemos que estaba planeado. –dijo muy seguro el oficial comenzando a agarrar más confianza frente a Mai –Y nuestros principales sospechosos son los Vigías del Diablo, ya ve que se creen todos poderosos con esos tatuajes. Seguro esto lo ocasionaron ellos por venganza.

Mai afiló la mirada. Esos vigías eran personas con las que se tenía que andar con cuidado, Jonouchi estaba ligeramente nervioso, ahora seguro Mai querría inmiscuirse en ese asunto, aunque al menos así olvidaría lo de Pegasus de una vez por todas.

El oficial fue llamado y dejó a ambos rubios solos. Mai se cruzó de brazos y Jonouchi dejó la cámara a un lado, pero ésta continuaba grabando.

-Vaya, esto es de miedo… mira que esos tipos pueden hacer mucho más daño del esperado.

-Pues Mai… ya vez que ellos ocasionaron la muerte del padre del presidente de la Corporación Kaiba… y de muchos otros empresarios más… -aclaró Jonouchi.

-Sí, investigué sobre eso cuando investigué los archivos de manera ilegal. –confesó Mai guiñándole el ojo a su compañero –Y Pegasus ya era la mano derecha del padre de Kaiba… probablemente él está confabulado con estos demonios.

-¡Ay, Mai! ¡Deja de meter a Pegasus en todo! Acepta que es un hombre que únicamente quiere encontrar a su protegido. Es bueno. –insistió Jonouchi sacudiendo ligeramente la cámara en su brazo.

Mai le miró fijamente y rodó los ojos por la insistencia de su compañero, a ella nadie le quitaría de la cabeza que Pegasus estaba mucho más interesado en encontrar a Kaiba para otro fin…

En un callejón cerca de ahí, una sombra les espiaba. Un tenue brillo dorado iluminaba su pecho pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para alertar a alguien de su presencia.

-Vaya, vaya… estoy muy cerca de uno de los portadores. –murmuró el joven para sí mismo. Sonrió cínicamente y se marchó de ahí.

* * *

-_El total de víctimas aún es desconocido por las autoridades, pero se estima que al menos un 30% de los habitantes de la manzana pueden estar muertos._ -Ishizu apagó el televisor pequeñito que se encargaba de dar la noticia y un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios.

-Eso lo ocasioné yo, ¿No es así? –preguntó Yami sentado en el desayunador, tenía unos minutos de haber dejado a Seto descansar –Sin quererlo activé mi poder y toda esa gente se vio afectada.

-Pero usted está vivo, Maestro… y eso es lo que importar. –motivó Ishizu sonriendo con algo de entusiasmo.

-Ah… olvidaba que necesito mantenerme con vida para suicidarme al final. –dijo alzando una ceja con ironía. Ishizu le sonrió aún con más energía sin entender el sarcasmo o burla en las palabras de su maestro. -¿Dónde encontraremos a los demás vigías? Dices que somos siete, contigo somos dos…

Ishizu asintió y tocó el tatuaje en su frente –Estaba intentando mirar un poco más hacia el futuro… pero apenas logro ver algo… sé que el elegido más cercano es hombre. –dijo ella tranquila –Pero si nos quedamos aquí no podremos encontrarlo.

-¿A dónde iremos? –preguntó Yami alzando la mirada curiosamente.

-Sé que debemos ir al norte… espero tener más claro el futuro una vez que avancemos. –apuntó Ishizu soltando un suspiro pesado.

Yami asintió bajando la mirada hacia la mesa de madera. Se puso en pie y salió de la cocina, tenía ganas de ver a Seto, después de todo ya estaba despierto y quería saber cómo se encontraba… llegó hasta la habitación donde descansaba el empresario y abrió la puerta sin tocar, encontró al castaño sentado en la cama, intentando mover su mano.

-¿Aún te duele? –preguntó Yami caminando hasta la cama, sentándose en la misma silla de siempre.

-Algo, pero es normal, después de todo mi peso cayó de lleno en la mano. –dijo tranquilo el castaño sin dejar de ver su mano.

Yami asintió y desvió el rostro. ¿Qué sería de él? Ahora tenía un propósito y Kaiba ignoraba su destino. Debía morir… para salvar a otros. No quería, porque no volvería a ver a Seto jamás…

-Es una buena noticia, ¿No crees?

-¿Eh? –Yami le miró sorprendido.

-Sí… esos malditos tatuajes tienen solución. –dijo mirando de reojo el tatuaje que Yami aún tenía en la frente –Ya nada más depende de nosotros para encontrar los que faltan. Una vez que lo hagamos… ya todo regresará a la normalidad.

Yami frunció el cejo ligeramente hacia arriba, una sonrisa tristona apareció en sus labios y asintió.

-Claro… debemos asegurarnos de que esto acabe, ¿Verdad? Ya no podemos permitir que tanta gente inocente muera.

Seto miró de reojo a Yami -¿Gente inocente? Me tiene sin cuidado toda esa gente… el único que me interesa eres tú. Si necesitamos ir a NeoDomino es por ti. Para que tú te liberes de esa maldición.

-Seto…-susurró Yami mirando al castaño sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rosa. 'Si supieras… que soy el único que no disfrutará de eso...' pensaba Yami bajando la mirada y apretando los labios, conteniendo las ganas de no soltarle a Kaiba la verdad –Seguro lo lograremos… pero… tú no tienes necesidad de estar aquí… ya encontré a estas personas, puedo quedarme con ellas…

-¡Claro que no! –sentenció Kaiba afilando el gesto y tomando a Yami de la muñeca, logrando captar la atención del menor –Tu irás a donde yo vaya. No se hablará más del asunto.

-Pero Seto… tú no…

-Ya dije, Yami. –sentenció el castaño mirando al pelirrojo directamente a los ojos –No tienes otra opción.

Yami ya no quería discutir el tema, porque si seguía insistiendo soltaría la verdad y no podría con eso, porque terminaría huyendo… y él no huía… no cuando muchas personas dependían de él… no volvería a huir…

'Ya no… Yugi…'

_**Continuará…**_

**_Nota de la Autora:_** ¡Waaa, había perdido la inspiración para este fic! ., pero la encontré! Estaba abandonada en la esquina de mi habitación, asi que, como ya la tengo, espero poder escribir mucho más rapido los capitulos XD. ¡A todos a quienes se toman el tiemo de leer, se los agradezco de todo corazón! ¡Para mi es toda una motivación recibir sus opiniones para saber que les está pareciendo la hsitoria, así como para aportar ideas ;D. La otra pidiendo ideas jajaajaj XD. Bueno... ¡Me despido porque no quiero aburrirlos! ¡Gracias por leer! O3O**_  
_**


End file.
